Ackerman de Ackerman
by CerisierJin
Summary: Reto OTP de la página de facebook "Attack on Fanfics". Levi y Mikasa Ackerman son tal para cual. Las dos mitades de un corazón, dos polos en atracción, almas gemelas que desafían juntas a la eternidad, y poseer el mismo apellido no es más que otro signo de que se pertenecen mutuamente. En este universo y en donde sea. /LevixMikasa/ Reto 2: "Primer beso".
1. Primera Cita

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _Nota 1: Woooow, siglos sin publicar algo, pero todo por una razón: mi último semestre en la universidad. No les contaré lo que ya pasó, sino lo que soy ahora: Toda una Licenciada en TS B), bueno, basta Cer, jajaja. Fue una travesía larga, me alegra que haya terminado. Ahora ustedes pensarán que tendré más tiempo para dedicarle a fanfiction... pues yo también lo pensaba, pero muy probablemente el otro año empiece a trabajar, si quedo en la institución donde presenté examen, ojalá sí, necesito tener un ritmo de vida constante lo más pronto posible, personalmente lo prefiero así, se me hace más manejable tener una rutina fija. No dejaré de escribir, pero está cañón amigos, este capítulo que van a leer lo tenía empezado desde agosto y planeaba terminarlo gradualmente, adelantar el resto para tener algunos guardados e ir publicándolos cuando se me diera la gana... pero fallé miserablemente. Así que déjenme explicarles como va ir la cosa (? Como ya mencioné, este reto es de una página y consta de 10 temáticas: **Primera cita** , **primer beso** , **dormir juntos sin sexo** , **pelea de pareja** , **escena divertida** , **celos** , **escena lime o lemon** , **hijos** , **tiempo a solas** y **tema libre**. Pienso cumplirlos TODOS. Estaré subiendo un shot_ _por mes, dado que me di cuenta de que funciono mejor bajo presión xD (de hecho ya lo hice una vez! en mis inicios como RivaMika shipper publicaba un fanfic al mes sin falta, chequen las fechas y verán que no fallé una sola vez). Así que desenme suerte._

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

* * *

 **" Ackerman de Ackerman"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **1\. Primera Cita**

* * *

.

—Señorita Ackerman, pase —la susodicha atendió al llamado de la afable enfermera e inmediatamente se puso de pie, entrando al prístino consultorio. Lo hizo con pasos al principio inseguros, dado que el plan original era visitar al médico acompañada por su novio, pero éste extrañamente no había llegado en punto para la hora de la cita.

Le había estado mandado unos cuantos _WhatsApps_ mientras aún no llegaba su turno, sin embargo, estos simplemente quedaban al aire marcados con una sola palomita, por lo que acabó desistiendo al saberlo un esfuerzo inútil. Hecho que comenzó a provocar retortijones de temor e inseguridad en el centro de su vientre incrementando así su malestar.

Mikasa venía padeciendo de unas cuantas dolencias desde aproximadamente dos semanas atrás. Dolores de cabeza, acidez estomacal —éste último sospechado por injerir demasiado picante—, excesivo cansancio, vértigo y mareos que la ponían pálida, conformaban sus anomalías. Sin embargo, cuando las náuseas matutinas aumentaron, y las ganas de vomitar se volvieron irreprimibles, fue cuando Levi le insistió para que fuera a atenderse.

—Buenas tardes doctor… Collins —leyó en su gafete.

—Tome asiento y cuénteme cuáles son los síntomas —el desplante hacia su saludo fue evidente, y sin siquiera molestarse en agregar un _por_ _favor_ tardío, el hombre le indicó el asiento frente a ella. Mikasa, muy impresionada por el trato recibido, se sintió envuelta inmediatamente por una ola de disgusto ante la frialdad en la manera de comportarse, pero tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, simplemente obedeció.

Quizá algo o alguien le tenían molesto de antemano, sin embargo, no era razón válida como para expresar esa mala cara a una paciente inocente como ella.

—Hum —vaciló—, pues últimamente tengo dolores de cabeza que se han vuelto más constantes, en ocasiones también hay mareos, y fatiga —dijo, mesurando su voz para que no sonara insegura—. _Mucha_ fatiga, más de lo regular debido al trabajo…

—¿Ha vomitado?

—Sí —contestó rápidamente.

—¿Con que frecuencia se presenta este síntoma?

—Más que nada por las mañanas —Mikasa comenzaba a desenvolverse, a pesar de que el doctor solo tecleaba en su ordenador—, desde hace una… no, dos semanas. Solo que las primeras veces lo dejaba pasar como algo normal, debido a que lo asociaba con el estrés, usted comprenderá… pero ahora me temo que pudiera tratarse de alguna grave enfermedad.

Ella mostró su creciente incredulidad enfatizando en la última parte. No obstante, el señor de mayor edad no le resolvió a su duda implícita, ni siquiera trató de alentarla a que lo que sea que tuviera no se orientaba a algo mortal; no recibió una palabra reconfortante, ni alguna señal de que se tratara de otra cosa. Tampoco la miró ni una sola vez, sino que continúo tecleando _quiensabequé_.

Probablemente recolectaba los datos para darle un posterior resultado, pero aun así eso no evitó su descontento con todas esas acciones despectivas conjuntas.

—Bueno, señora Ackerman, parece que tendremos que practicarle unos análisis —imprimió la hoja en la máquina que tenía al lado—. Entregue esto a mi asistente y ella la guiará al laboratorio.

" _¿Señora?_ "

—¿Qué tipo de análisis?

—Siguiente.

Y eso fue todo.

Sin recibir un diagnóstico aclarativo, aunado a que fue llamada _señora_ , Mikasa tuvo que salir del consultorio para no empalmarse con la siguiente persona que deliberadamente entró apenas el doctor lo ordenó a la asistente por el comunicador.

La pelinegra se enfadó bastante con la falta de compromiso de este médico, es decir, ni siquiera realizó la revisión de rutina, o preguntó más cosas a profundidad, como su alimentación, ejercicio, actividad sexual o si había tomado automedicación. Nada, simplemente le mandaba a extraer sangre sin ella entender el porqué.

" _Y me llamó señora…"_ Justo en sus 23 años.

" _¡Pero qué grosero! Si no puede mantener a raya su mezquino carácter no debería tratar a las personas… es más, ya está en la edad más que perfecta para jubilarse. Tonto viejo senil…"_

Bufando para sus adentros, Mikasa se tranquilizó e hizo lo solicitado, pues pese a todo anteponía su buena salud, y en verdad le urgía enterarse del origen de su estado.

Una vez desocupada, la asistente la guio hacía otro consultorio no tan alejado donde una señorita con gafas muy amablemente le pidió la ficha con la orden, la cual Mikasa ni siquiera se acordó de leer.

No duró mucho tiempo a que la ingresaran nuevamente a un consultorio, pues se trataba de una clínica privada que no contaba con muchos otros pacientes como sucedía en los hospitales de gobierno, en realidad, el ambiente allí dentro se antojaba bastante relajado a pesar de que apenas fueran las cinco de la tarde.

—Disculpe, ¿en cuánto tiempo tendrán los resultados? —preguntó esperando no interrumpir la faena de etiquetar tubos y guardar material.

—Mm, en una hora aproximadamente.

—Gracias…

—Por nada, señorita.

Mikasa se sorprendió por la inmediatez y amabilidad de esta otra persona, siendo incapaz de preguntar nada más cuando la enfermera desapareció por una puerta trasera, con sus muestras. Como no supo a quién dirigirse a continuación, no le quedó opción más que encaminarse nuevamente con la asistente de aquel tipejo.

—Disculpe, una duda —continuó al tener toda su atención—, ¿cuándo puedo venir a recoger los resultados de mis análisis?

—Según tengo entendido, estarán listos dentro de una hora o dos, puede esperar hasta entonces. Sino, regresar mañana a la misma hora, ¿le anoto una cita? —ofreció con una sonrisa que reconfortó a Mikasa.

—No gracias, mejor esperaré.

—Perfecto.

Resueltamente, Mikasa se fue a sentar a la sala de espera mientras la joven asistente continuaba en su trabajo.

Cinco minutos después, y al no tener nada más qué hacer, recordó su unilateral conversación con su novio. _Dos palomitas_ era lo que se establecía debajo de su último mensaje, pero aún sin la maldita confirmación de lectura que tanto la apremiaba. Mikasa, harta de seguir insistiendo respuestas por parte de Levi, simplemente se concentró en ser paciente.

Veinte minutos después, y sin ella percatarse a causa de sus intensas cavilaciones junto a uno que otro insulto interno, Levi ingresaba a toda prisa y refunfuñando por una puerta lateral.

—Llego tarde, ¿cierto? Tsk…—cuando Levi detuvo su andar frente a ella, no pasó desapercibida para él su mala cara. Mikasa estaba molesta, y creía adivinar muy sabiamente por qué—. Perdona, pero había un embotellamiento de mierda.

—Eso no responde por qué no recibías mis mensajes —refutó.

—Salí tan aprisa que el celular quedó perdido dentro del maletín —se pasó una mano por el pelo, tomando asiento en un lugar junto a su novia y comenzar a explicar—, lo recordé varado en medio del tráfico, entonces, busqué la maldita cosa para activar el internet, pero para mí desdicha, la circulación volvió a funcionar justo en ese preciso instante. Por esa razón no pude darte respuesta y decidí que lo mejor era apresurarme… ¿qué tienes en el brazo?

Mikasa llevó su vista hasta la dirección indicada por el dedo de Levi, justo donde la enfermera había pinchado minutos atrás.

—Me mandaron unos análisis de sangre.

—¿Por qué? —su voz detonó un sobresalto.

—No lo sé, aún no recibo los resultados y el doctor no dijo nada más —masculló despectivamente por el recuerdo, sin embargo, suavizó su expresión sintiéndose mal al observar a Levi realmente alarmado—. Pero tranquilo, seguramente no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Levi arrugó la frente ante su declaración, mirándola a los ojos.

—Hmm, me contarás, entonces ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron exactamente en la consulta?

Mikasa le explicó parsimoniosamente la situación con el tipo. Levi escuchaba atento cada palabra revelada por su novia, de modo que poco a poco empezó a mostrarse igual de tenso y enfadado que ella. Se lamentó unos segundos no haber estado presente en su momento para soltar tal falta de respeto a la cara al susodicho, haciéndolo ahora por lo bajo, sin embargo, no había nada qué hacer, salvo, quizá, encontrar otra clínica a la cual asistir desde esos instantes. _Con doctores más jóvenes_ , soltó pensativamente Mikasa, quien se hallaba extrañamente más relajada después de compartir su disgusto con él. Ante el jocoso comentario, el entrecejo del pelinegro se arrugó inmediatamente, por lo que de un momento a otro, ya no sentía la misma aversión hacia el hospital donde estaban, con todo y sus doctores de mal genio; el doctor Collins era viejo y grosero, pero para nada atractivo.

Ambos rieron, sabían que no lo decían en serio.

La conversación siguió fluyendo con un ritmo cálido y bromista entre la pareja, sin caer en los celos malsanos, o comentarios ofensivos; sino que ambos entendían el humor peculiar del contrario.

Levi y Mikasa se llevaban maravillosamente bien, pues a pesar de sus semejanzas su relación no era monótona. Ellos sabían agregarle la chispa excitante, y como pareja cada uno aportaba un gramo de su propia personalidad. Podrían no ser muy empáticos con la idea de demostrarse afecto en público, sin embargo, para cuando la asistente —quien tenía tiempo observándolos con una sonrisa— volvió a llamar a Mikasa, éstos ya se hallaban un tanto cariñosos y con las manos entrelazadas.

—Uhm… Mikasa Ackerman.

—¡Sí! —saltó del asiento arrastrando a Levi detrás de ella.

—Sus resultados están listos y en manos del doctor, entre de este lado, por favor —le indicó con una cordial sonrisa. El ánimo de Mikasa no era el mismo que de hace una hora, y eso hasta la jovencita lo notó.

No obstante, la pelinegra se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la dirección no coincidía con donde había consultado anteriormente. _Qué va_ , probablemente el anciano se hartaba hasta de la decoración de su propia oficina, y decidía cambiar de lugar a ratos… Bueno, ya daba igual, tenía que ir de todos modos.

Por suerte, Levi ahora estaba con ella y eso le daba la seguridad necesaria.

—¿Puede él acompañarme?

—¡Por supuesto! Adelante.

Mikasa le manifestó su mejor sonrisa a la señorita como un agradecimiento a la paciencia y atención otorgada por ella durante el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Se preparó mentalmente, porque aunque se tratara de una situación de lo más típica en la vida de una persona normal, de verdad no deseaba enfrentar a ese tipo de expresión ceñuda otra vez, incluso el nerviosismo le apretaba el estómago de una manera inexplicable para ella, que nunca había sido de las que se ponían nerviosa.

Quizá igual y estaba exagerando, y sus emociones en realidad oscilaban entorno al diagnóstico de su aún desconocida enfermedad.

Sin embargo, al poner un pie dentro del habitáculo se llevó una grata e inesperada sorpresa.

—Bienvenida, señorita… Mikasa Ackerman, soy el doctor Collins, un placer —el galeno saludó cordialmente desde su posición—. Tome asiento, por favor.

La asiática se quedó boqueando ante el recibimiento tan anticlimático, literalmente estaba en shock, pues frente a sus ojos no estaba el achacoso doctor que tanto odiaba, sino todo lo contrario; un hombre evidentemente más joven y sonriente leía unos documentos en una mano, al tiempo que tecleaba datos con la otra.

Mikasa despertó de su letargo ante un carraspeo a sus espaldas, y se movió a un lado para no tapar de la vista a Levi.

—Oh, mil disculpas, pensé que la señorita había entrado sola, ¿es usted un familiar?

—Soy su novio —soltó el más bajo cruzado de brazos, un tanto amenazante.

—Mucho gusto igualmente —el doctor le dedicó el mismo tono alegre a pesar de que Levi lo fulminaba con la mirada. Para entonces, Mikasa ya había tomado asiento y una ola de alivio inundaba su cuerpo, no lo podía negar; el shock había desaparecido, pero continuaba con esa expresión de aturdimiento inicial—, tome asiento junto a la señorita, tengo los resultados, y creo podría provocar impacto como para recibir la noticia de pie.

 _¿Impacto? ¿Noticia?_ Eso encendió una alarma en su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo más importante que no dejaba de pulular en su cabecita curiosa…

—Hmm, disculpe pero ¿qué sucedió con el doctor de hace un momento? Pensé que sería él el encargado de transmitirme los resultados — _Collins_. Recordaba vagamente, pero incluso ahora se daba cuenta de que él se había presentado exactamente con ese mismo apellido.

Se sintió torpe… pero igual podría tratarse de algún sobrino o una irónica coincidencia. Dos personas pueden compartir apellido, y al mismo tiempo no tener vínculo sanguíneo, así como el caso entre ella y Levi.

—Sospecho que usted se refiere a mi padre.

—Mmm no lo creo… — _Dudo que aquel desconsiderado fuera capaz de criar a un hombre tan agradable_ , pensó muy convencida—. El tipo era muy mayor… cabello completamente blanco, ojos verdes; vestía pantalón negro y camisa gris… y su comportamiento fue de lo más desagradable y groseramente posible, puedo jurar que ni siquiera parecía profesional; no me revisó, no preguntó cómo me sentía, ni mi alimentación… —enumeró—, tan diferente a otras veces. Mire, doctor, yo no soy una persona enfermiza, pero de las tres veces que he acudido a este hospital, esta ha sido la _peor_.

—Definitivamente la descripción encaja con mi padre —el doctor se enderezó en su silla, colocando una mano sobre otra en el escritorio, captando toda la atención de Mikasa, y fue cuando se percató del similar colorido en sus pupilas—. El doctor Patrick Collins. Yo me llamo Drew.

Silencio.

—Oh —los labios de Mikasa formaron una "O" perfecta, el tal Drew no parecía estar bromeando, ella realmente no lo podía creer, y se le notaba en su faz totalmente avergonzada. Se arrepintió de haberle dado rienda suelta a su lengua en sus comentarios—. Disculpe por todo lo que dije sobre su padre, ahora la grosera fui yo…

—No se preocupe. Estoy bastante acostumbrado… —él rio un poco apenado, con una mano en la nuca, restándole importancia. Realmente no se notaba ofendido, pero Mikasa continuó sintiéndose un poco mal—. Al contrario, me disculpo por su comportamiento gruñón y acelerado. Conozco la manera en que trata a todo el mundo cuando abunda su terquedad por regresar a casa. Créame, no solo es así con sus pacientes, y sé las consecuencias que eso provoca en los demás. _Sobre todo en su estado_.

Ni Levi ni Mikasa oyeron la última parte, pero ella asintió efusivamente en consideración con el joven Drew, entendiendo la situación y sin querer darle más peso a ese asunto.

—Está bien, no hay cuidado. Pero supongo que si es el caso, debería considerar un retiro. No es bueno para una persona mayor cargar con tanto estrés —añadió cautelosamente como un consejo.

—Sí… es lo que muchas veces comentamos entre mi madre y yo, pero pareciera un capitán que se rehúsa en abandonar su galeón. Está muy comprometido con su trabajo, aunque no lo parezca.

—Entiendo… debe ser solo la edad —Mikasa rio.

La conversación murió ahí, y entonces hubo un minuto de silencio interrumpido a ratos por el tap de dedos contra el teclado. Levi permanecía con los labios en una fina línea hostil y celosa, pero no aportó nada.

—Entonces, señorita Mikasa, le eché un vistazo a sus resultados y todo indica estar bien… salvo por una prueba en particular.

En ese momento el aire pareció abandonar sus pulmones, ¿tan deplorable era su salud que hasta un millón de pruebas le había mandado a hacer? Todo su mundo se detuvo como en un instante dramático, una pausa medio extraña que la paralizó de pies a cabeza, expectante de la noticia a recibir.

—No se alarmen. Según esta hoja, las últimas semanas has manifestado fuerte dolor de cabeza, dolor abdominal, mareos, vómitos mañaneros, entre otros aspectos como fatiga y cansancio supremamente inusual… —enumeró—. Estás embarazada, tienes seis semanas. De eso se trata todo. Felicidades.

La noticia los tomó por sorpresa. _¿QUÉ?_ Era el único gran monosílabo que acaparaba sus mentes en el presente. El shock era inconmensurable, la noticia totalmente inesperada les llegó como un balde de agua fría, un hecho no planeado; sin embargo, la alarma duró poco tiempo, cuando Levi rompió la atmosfera sepulcral con un sonoro suspiro, al tiempo que asía fuertemente sus palmas en los reposabrazos.

—Oh, vaya…

—Puede ser un poco impactante siendo ambos tan jóvenes pero…

—No, no, no. Nada de eso, en realidad él tiene 30 años —cortó el inicio de lo que sería, seguramente, un extenso discurso relleno de cháchara pro-vida—. Y estoy feliz.

—Ohh, bien, no saben cuánto me alegra escuchar eso. No existe mayor alegría en el mundo que la de enterarse que serás padre. La he vivido dos veces, y créanme: Inigualable —su mirada verdosa cayó a una tierna foto familiar posada en su escritorio, ignorando los datos de la diferencia de edad.

Mikasa sonreía con la más grande de las alegrías recorriéndola, pues aquello era su sueño más secreto. La boca de Levi, aunque levemente, también se curveó. Ambos estaban felices, era evidente.

Hablaron por unos minutos más sobre su condición, su ritmo de vida, resolviendo dudas fugaces que pasaran por la mente de los futuros padres en el momento.

—Recuerda alimentarte sanamente, te recetaré vitaminas, pero deberás regresar para los chequeos mensuales. En el consultorio de obsetricia se encuentra el doctor Josh, puedes solicitar una cita con Mindy, mi asistente.

—Muchas gracias doctor Drew.

—Por nada. Procura cuidarte mucho para que ese bebé nazca muy sano.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego.

La feliz pareja finalmente se despidió del doctor saliendo así del consultorio. Agendaron la dichosa cita del chequeo para el siguiente mes, y caminaron de la mano hacia el estacionamiento con una atmosfera pacifica rodeándolos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche, Mikasa fue inesperadamente apresada por unos fuertes brazos desde su espalda. Levi escondió su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando el delicioso aroma natural de su novia, sus cálidas manos posadas en todo momento sobre el aun vientre plano, en un gesto de adoración hacia ella y su pequeño bebé; el corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco, sintiendo de golpe ese amor emanado del cuerpo contrario. El momento se convirtió en muy íntimo cuando Levi comenzó una seguidilla de besos desde su mandíbula, hasta aterrizar en sus labios. Ella no se quejó, pero tuvo que detenerlo segundos después para no dar un espectáculo.

—¿Y eso qué fue? —rio juguetona, mientras giraba para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y él la recargaba delicadamente contra el auto.

—Nada, es solo que estoy tan contento, que no puedo contenerme hasta llegar a casa —reanudó su ruta por su cuello.

—¿Y pensabas hacer _eso_ aquí o qué? —él dio una suave mordida y a ella se le escapó un débil jadeo—. Levi…

—¡Lo siento! —de repente apartó sus manos como si ella quemara, y casi era así para Levi, quien ahora luchaba por bajar el inicio de una erección—. Vámonos, te llevaré a cenar.

—¿No era que no podías contenerte, enano? —por una parte Mikasa estaba aliviada, pues la gente comenzaba a voltear… pero por otra, la había dejado frustrada y entusiasmada también.

—Se relegará para más tarde, mocosa, por ahora considero más importante el celebrar —la ayudó a entrar al coche y después rodeó el auto e hizo lo mismo—. Pero para ti sin alcohol —le dio un ligero beso en la nariz antes de arrancar.

Mikasa rodó los ojos, pues era obvio que no podía beber. Ya se imaginaba lo estricto que se pondría Levi con los cuidados durante los próximos ocho meses…

—Iremos a ese restaurante francés que acaban de inaugurar, Erwin dice que la comida es exquisita, un calque de la real hecha en Francia, y por supuesto que debo corroborarlo personalmente. Después podemos ir al cine, tú escoges la película, aunque sea un cliché de mierda, no me quejaré; también podemos ir a dar un paseo por el parque, o al museo… —Levi hablaba sin parar, extasiado en demasía, Mikasa nunca había conocido esta faceta tan entusiasta de él… salvo en la cama.

—Sí sí lo que digas, amor… —sin embargo le seguiría la corriente, le parecía excesivamente tierno de su parte.

—O al acuario, a comer un helado, a patinar… en esta cita la que manda eres tú, preciosa.

Levi tomó su mano izquierda mientras que con la suya permanecía al volante, ese gesto le estrujó el alma, pues le parecía de lo más romántico que su novio la tomara de esa forma al conducir. Aprovechó para admirar sus rasgos angulosos y perfectos, desde el cabello recortado de atrás, la nariz perfilada, los mechones desordenados que caían sensualmente sobre esos ojos que le profesaban tanto amor… se notaba tan juvenil a pesar de que no lo fuera. Mikasa se sentía muy afortunada, porque Levi por lo regular no tenía cambios tan radicales en la intimidad.

Él se consideraba torpe en estos demás del amor y pareja, por lo que los evitaba lo más que podía. Tampoco era el mejor otorgando palabras bonitas, elogios o piropos, ni planeando salidas por más simples, mucho menos citas más elaboradas. Es más, ahora que Mikasa se percataba, esta sería la primera cita oficial a la cual él la invitaba.

—Nuestra primera cita.

—¿Eh? —la miró por el rabillo del ojo—, ¿cómo que nuestra primera cita, amor? Hemos salido otras veces antes, recuerda.

Levi sonaba tan cariñoso… pero Mikasa sentía el deber, junto con una especie de rencor inocuo, de romper esa pequeña ilusión.

—Lamento bajarte de tu nube, cariño, pero dime una sola salida durante los últimos cinco años que puedas denominar como una _cita_ real.

—¿Perdón? —enarcó una ceja.

—Los cumpleaños no cuentan, son fechas obvias y en nuestros aniversarios solo tenemos sexo.

Al percatarse de la seriedad del asunto Levi se quedó callado, casi como volviendo a su antiguo yo apático.

—¿Ves? No existen memorias de algo que pueda catalogarse como… inolvidable. Ni siquiera cuando empezamos a salir.

—Mikasa…

—Por supuesto que no estoy tratando de culparte—acarició el dorso de su mano con sus uñas—, pero, seamos sinceros, en esto del romanticismo, eres el más torpe de los dos.

Mikasa estaba siendo muy cruel con él, y Levi se sintió derrotado —y quizá un poco humillado—, pero en su fuero interno sabía que ella tenía razón. Él nunca había tenido el valor para organizar una cita perfecta, de esas con cena que incluía velas, globos, cartas o serenatas, ni nada de esas cosas cursis e innecesarias que él consideraba ridículas.

Además, y todo lo contrario con su profesión, sus esfuerzos en todo lo relacionado con detalles de amor le salía fatal. Levi prefería la espontaneidad de los momentos al lado de su mocosa, lo natural, lo puro y legitimo; si algo tenía que pasar, pasaría genuinamente, sin alteraciones forzadas ni estrafalarias.

—Está bien —admitió con un halo de pena a su alrededor—. Tú ganas.

—Ow, Levi, nadie ganó ni perdió, bebé. Simplemente las cosas como son —rasguñó leves caricias por su fornido pecho, en un tono excesivamente meloso; entonces, Mikasa se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla—. Aun así me llevarás a donde prometiste, ¿cierto?

—Tsk, sí, pero no hagas eso mientras conduzco.

Mikasa suspiró orgullosa. Aclarado ese punto, se sintió contenta porque _por_ _fin_ tendría la cita que no sabía que tanto quería, hasta que Levi lo propuso tan inusualmente. Siendo sincera, se sintió soñada cuando lo mencionó, y la sensación era genial, tanto que inconscientemente llevó la mano que no sostenía Levi a su bajo vientre, agradeciendo mentalmente al pequeño ser fruto de su amor.

—Ohhhh, espera un momento.

—¿¡Que!? ¿El bebé…?

Mikasa rio ante su ingenuidad primeriza.

—Por supuesto que no, tonto, es solo que… en términos estrictos —sonrió juguetona, pues sabía que quizá estaba haciendo de todo una exageración—, en realidad es la segunda cita.

Levi no entendió.

—¡Nuestra primera cita acaba de suceder al enteramos del bebé!

.

.

.

* * *

Nota 2: _espero hayan leído la primera nota._

Nota 3: _Okk, en mi defensa, no se especificaba qué tipo de cita con exactitud, y dado que soy cero romántica, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, perdón si esperaban algo más dulce :( (igual ellos tendrán su cita pero queda a su imaginación xD)_

 _Obviamente eso no quita lo satisfecha que estoy, pues es RivaMika y lo amé. Por último, me disculpo si hay algún error._

Gracias por leer.


	2. Primer Beso

**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Universo alterno, OoC, breves aclaraciones al final.

* * *

 **2\. Primer Beso**

* * *

.

.

.

Levi y Mikasa Ackerman son un par de mocosos que no están relacionados de manera familiar, pero aparte del apellido, comparten el detalle de pertenecer a un mismo Club.

El Club de baloncesto infantil del colegio Sina, liderado y fundado por Hange Zoe, una profesora muy entusiasta y extrovertida, es un grupo compuesto por niños desde el primero al sexto grado, pero solo los del cuarto a sexto participan en competencias oficiales. El resto solo se prepara entrenando y aprendiendo de los grandes.

Levi y Mikasa también eran capitanes de sus respectiva categoría: varonil y femenil. En un inicio estos dos no se llevaban muy bien... al menos la presencia de la niña era fastidiosa para el mayor, pues Mikasa con tan solo nueve años de edad llegó al equipo para arrebatarle su lugar como el jugador más joven en convertirse en capitán, y a pasar a compartir el brillante título de "jugador estrella".

Esto obviamente causó molestias en el infante, despertándole malas envidias y un conjunto de sentimientos negativos casi imposibles de reprimir, y lo demostró con cada jalón, empujón, balonazos y motes despectivos que él rudamente le dirigió.

No obstante, aquella actitud egocéntrica y despótica había cambiado drásticamente al paso de unos meses, al percatarse de que ella se mostraba muy lejana con él, huía de su compañía y ya no le dirigía ni una mirada, ni siquiera para practicar. Al ser ambos quienes más destacaban, Hange solía emparejarlos durante los entrenamientos, pero Mikasa recientemente se mostraba reacia y prefería juntarse con los idiotas de Jaeger y Arlet. Levi no sabía que demonios hacían ellos en un club que requería destreza y agilidad, ambos eran pésimos, pero igual esto no quitaba que verlos a los tres lo hacía sentirse como un cero a la izquierda en la vida de la niña, como si no valiera nada para ella, cosa extraña puesto que no tenía razones, y esa sensación evidentemente lo enojaba aún más.

Pero también lo confundía.

Se supone que Mikasa era su mayor rival, y aunque Levi sabía que sus malos tratos para con la pequeña fácilmente pueden catalogarse como _bullying_ —por lo que estaba totalmente justificado que ella evitara toparse con él—, era inaudito verla cerca de otros niños, niños inferiores a ellos; los más fuertes, los mejores. Aquello era algo que no soportaba ver, lo ponía tenso, furioso, distraído, y fue inevitable que su rendimiento comenzara a disminuir.

Levi no lo entendía, ¿por qué ella acaparaba su atención, si antes no era así? Durante los entrenamientos siempre la buscaba con la mirada, y al ubicarla se perdía en las ondas azabaches de su cabello esparcidas por el viento en sus agiles movimientos, los cuales, inconscientemente, también comenzó a admirar embobado.

 _No está mal_... Sin duda ella era muy habilidosa.

Esta clase de distracciones no solo sucedían durante las tardes en el club, sino que aquello se extendió hasta sus clases en el colegio, volviéndolas eternas, no se podía concentrar, no soportaba al profesor, quería salir corriendo de ahí y estar con Mikasa… Últimamente todo pensamiento era para ella, se dio cuenta; la imaginaba en todos lados, escribía su nombre en sus libros, en la corteza del árbol del jardín. Comportamientos para nada usuales en alguien como él, que incluso su madre logró notar su actitud extraña.

Quiso perderla de vista, intentó dejar de recordarla, pero era imposible, pues más pensaba en su carita sonrosada después de tanto esforzarse durante un largo partido.

Reconocer aquello lo hacía morirse de la pena.

Pero también se moría por estar a su lado, mas cuando por fin identificó que la emoción que sentía al atisbarla con los demás no eran otra cosa que los ridículos y famosos celos. En un principio jamás lo hubiera sospechado, pero, ahí en su lado izquierdo del pecho algo más fuerte comenzaba a punzar, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la verdad lo golpeó en el rostro como una pelota.

Mikasa Ackerman le gustaba.

Y primero pensó que estaba mal porque sus amigos se reirían de él.

Pero él ya tenía 12 años, era un niño grande, y además quería ser feliz.

Pasada la mini etapa de negación, el pelinegro hizo todo lo posible en mostrarle sus disculpas y que en realidad él no era una mala persona. Así poco a poco fue enmendando sus ex malas actitudes, andando con pasos cuidadosos cerca de ella, tanteando el terreno… y Mikasa gradualmente le volvió a dirigir la mirada, incluso le hablaba cada vez con mayor confianza; Levi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser desagradable con ella.

No obstante, no dejaba de pasar tiempo con el resto de sus compañeros, más que con él, lo entendía en parte, eran sus amigos, pero Levi _quería_ sus dulces ojos solo puestos en él.

Por lo que comenzó a _fastidiarla_ de nuevo, pero en un plan un tanto más amigable: le picaba el hombro, halaba un débil trozo de su pelo, la seguía a todos lados, la perseguía por toda la chancha… simples juegos que se sobrentendían inocentes, pero Levi estaba consciente de que lo hacía para acaparar la mayor parte de su atención. Obviamente la trataba más suavemente que antes para que Mikasa no volviera a aplicar la ley del hielo.

Con el tiempo se volvieron buenos amigos, tal vez no los mejores; su convivencia era buena, pero no eterna.

Levi pronto se graduaría y seguiría su propio camino hacia la Escuela Media. Por ende, también tocaba decirle adiós al equipo por cuestiones de edad y tiempo, y eso claramente significaba perder el contacto diario con la mocosa.

Aquello lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría, pues le hizo darse cuenta de la horrible realidad a la que se estaba enfrentando; su primer amor había llegado para esfumarse inmediatamente, por su incapacidad de resolución pronta a sus errores.

Levi sabía que su tiempo era escaso, las semanas se sucedían con rapidez, mientras sus días como estudiante de primaria pronto se hacían menos. Las competencias infantiles de baloncesto también se llevaron a cabo, resultando ellos campeones. Levi sopesó el declararse, la sinceridad se le hacía una de las mejores opciones para hacerle entender sus sentimientos a esa preciosa niña… pero cada que tenía oportunidad, él no sabía aprovecharla.

Era torpe y un novato en el amor.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a regalarle algo en su cumpleaños.

No obstante, durante la última tarde en los entrenamientos, como despedida habían organizado una pequeña convivencia en el Club al aire libre, Hanji los echaría mucho de menos y quiso demostrar su agradecimiento comprándoles muchas hamburguesas, sodas, y muchas, muchas golosinas. Para Levi fue un gesto tonto e ilógico, puesto que eran deportistas e ingerir chatarra no los beneficiaría, pero debía admitir que lo disfrutó, mucho, pues pasó toda la tarde en la agradable compañía de su mocosa favorita.

Se dejó llevar junto con ella en esa espiral de nostalgia que los arrastró a una amena plática repleta de recuerdos de su tiempo en el baloncesto. Charlaron por horas, de más está decir que ignorando al resto, y cuando se terminó el tema del deporte, pasaron a otras cosas más triviales, por ejemplo, la futura secundaria a la que Levi ingresaría, la cual, probablemente, no sería la misma a la que Mikasa iría después. Esta noticia evidentemente entristeció enormemente al pelinegro, pues muy dentro de sí guardaba la esperanza de un rencuentro más adelante, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado esta vez.

No era justo, pero no había nada que hacer, solo rezar para que a última hora los padres de ella cambiaran de idea.

El ocaso hizo acto de presencia, el pequeño convivio pronto llegó a su fin, y ellos continuaban enfrascados en la maravillosa atmosfera creada por ambos mientras esperaban a que sus respectivos padres pasaran a recogerlos refugiados entre unos árboles en los linderos de las canchas.

Fue en el momento que Mikasa admitió con un deje de melancolía que en realidad lo echaría mucho de menos, a sus bromas, sus juegos, su presencia, a todo de él, porque de verdad lo _quería_ y admiraba, que su pecho se hinchó de valor para lo siguiente.

—Mikasa —se decidió, observando esos ojitos enchinados que tanto le gustaban—, desde hoy no estoy muy seguro de si volveré a verte, por eso, quiero que te quedes con el mejor recuerdo de mí.

Y le plantó un _beso_.

O lo que a su edad creía era uno, pues lo que sintió no fue más que un roce torpe, suave, y rápido; las tiernas comisuras de ella le supieron saladas con un leve toque a caramelos, una mezcla por demás inocente. Era obvio que Mikasa con tan corta edad tampoco había besado a nadie, y Levi se deleitó con ello aun sabiendo que ese contacto podía resultarle incómodo y un tanto antihigiénico.

Sin embargo al separarse todo fue confuso, y es que todo había ocurrido sin racionalizar muy bien en las posibles consecuencias o de si alguien los vería, Levi simplemente se lanzó guiado por la impertinencia de sus emociones… sin embargo, no se podía dar el lujo de perder la confianza frente a ella. Quedaría como un tonto si solo se iba corriendo por culpa de la pena.

Armándose de valor, y pese a la cara de pasmo y sonrojo total de las mejillas de Mikasa, continuó con una especie de _declaración_ tratando de sonar genial.

—Cambio de planes: he decidido que te encontraré, cueste lo que cueste, mocosa. Es una promesa.

Y con una final mirada cargada de determinación, Levi se fue al escuchar el llamado de su madre.

Mientras, la pequeña Mikasa se quedó ahí parada sin más, perpleja y observando la espalda en su galante caminar de quien se había robado su _primer beso_.

Se sentía extraña.

—Levi… —susurró al viento con su corazón que estaba que explota, y de pronto no podía esperar para hacerse mayor y lograr comprender esos nuevos sentimientos que lentamente comenzaban a surgir.

También esperaba verlo cumplir esa promesa.

Ella sabría qué hacer.

* * *

 **N/A:** _No lo sé Rick, pero bueno. Respecto al sistema escolar, siempre me baso en el de Japón:_

 _Escuela primaria/elemental= 6 a 11 años._

 _Escuela media/secundaria= 12 a 14 años._

 _Preparatoria/Bachillerato= 15 a 17 años._

 _Universidad= 18 en adelante._

 _Procuro aclararlo porque luego puede resultar confuso, aquí para el final Levi ya tenía 12 años y estaba a punto de salir de la primaria, tomando en cuenta que en Japón las clases terminan a mediados de marzo e inician en abril... queda bien acomodado. Asimismo, Mikasa ya tenía 10, pues su cumpleaños es en febrero, y con esa edad se entra a quinto grado. Repito, lo aclaro para que no haya confusiones, siempre voy a usar este sistema japones, puesto que siento que es el más universal y conocido entre los que vemos anime (? si es que llegara a usar otro, como el de USA, pues yo avisaré, aunque no creo ubicarme nunca en una escuela de allá xd._

 _En fin, gracias por leer, y también muchísimas gracias por los comentarios pasados, **nirai098** y **Gaia Neferet** , me alegro que les haya gustado, nos vemos!_


End file.
